An AC-DC converter is commonly used to supply a DC voltage to electronic devices from an AC voltage (for example, the AC voltage of the electric power supply mains). Among such converters, switched-mode power converters are preferred for their efficiency.
There is a need to improve the efficiency of switched-mode power converters.